


Preparations

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Series: Stallion Series [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Dominance, Fisting, Grooming, M/M, Pony Play, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-13
Updated: 2000-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton prepares his stallion for the Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

Benton dressed leisurely, taking his time to choose appropriate clothing. Standing before his dressing closet, he grazed his hands over the soft textures, lingering on silks and velvets, skipping past the rough suede for now. In the mood for something dark and sensual, Benton's eye fell fondly on black leather as he drew out a pair of leggings. He fingered the soft hide of garment, rubbing it between his forefinger and thumb to enjoy the creamy texture. It was like touching naked skin.

The supple leggings completely encased his lower body in tight leather when he drew them onto his naked form. Tailored perfectly for him, they embraced every curve and muscle of his lean legs and hugged his groin like a well-paid whore. The seams were carefully concealed in the natural grain pattern of the hide. It was almost like wearing nothing at all.

Around his waist, Benton wrapped a long, thick belt with a two-prong buckle. It fit snugly across his middle, accentuating the flatness of his belly and the stark contrast of pale skin and black leather. He paused over the selection of shirts before deciding to go bare chested. The day was just beginning, and at this point, a shirt would only get ruined. A pair of black boots completed his outfit; the silver lacing hooks sparkled in the awakening light of the dawn, contrasting with the inky darkness of the leather.

Once again aristocratically attired, Benton returned to his pet's side, circling him on silent feet. Ray’s body was covered with sweat and his chest was heaving from the labor of keeping his heavily gloved hands aloft. Chocolate and semen stains spotted his olive skin and his knees looked about ready to give out. All in all, Ben had to admit, his pet had never looked better.

Inwardly, Ben cursed his lack of time to dawdle over his prize. The sun had risen, and the Prince--and presumably Renny with him--would soon awaken, ready and eager for the morning’s distraction. Though he had promised his guests the stallion would be ready for the evening, the newly broken beast was too beautiful to wait for night to show him off. It would be a pleasant surprise, and a boost to his reputation, to bring out the tamed stallion for the breakfast entertainment. It would, however, mean that he would have to prepare his pet before he presented him for the Prince's pleasure. As much as it appealed  
to Ben to take Ray like this, the Prince preferred more aesthetically pleasing stock. His petite nose would wrinkle in distaste at the evidence of Ray's recent use, and for long as he would house the fop, Ben would not disgrace himself by insulting the Prince's delicate constitution. His index finger ran down Ray’s cheek, picking up a drop of sweaty chocolate. The residue was sweet-salty on Ben's tongue and not at all unpleasant. If he’d had the time, he would have preferred to lick his favorite stallion clean. Benton would have to settle for a quick bath instead.

His pet’s eyes were glazed and unseeing from his intense concentration on staying upright, and he reacted to Ben’s presence more by instinct than any physical sense. Ray strove to recover a haughty toss of his head, but the forced movement only swayed him on his feet. He would have fallen if Ben had not reached for him.

In his hands he took both of the gloves, and he pressed himself against the front of Ray's body. Ray leaned towards the support, letting Benton take on his full weight. Ben held him like that for only a moment before he bent his knees to the ground, pulling Ray down with him. His stallion was less graceful than Ben in his descent, and the fall created new bruises upon his marked knees. He did not let his head fall, though; rigidly he held his head high, focusing on some point to the left of Ben’s nose. On his knees, Ben shuffled backwards, taking Ray’s upper body with him until he was manhandled onto all fours.

The gilded hooves clicked musically on the hardwood, their echoes through the room sounding near to a horse’s beats. The inner shape of the glove placed the bulk of his pet’s weight back on his knees and on the knuckles of his hand, but the entire lower arm was so well supported he could stay in position for hours without serious physical damage. Ray listed to one side to take weight off a painful injury, but he stayed upright and unmoving. Ben graced him with soft caresses for his obedience, stopping once Ray leaned into the kind touch.

Standing, Benton cupped Ray's chin and forced him to look up into his eyes, holding him still until he was sure the stallion was seeing him. He sneered down at his pet, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "Dirty beast. I'm showing you off to the Prince today, and you are filthy. What am I going to do with you?" He held Ray's face still a moment longer, enough to read the fear in his pet's eyes, then he released him and contemptuously strode away.

Benton gathered the grooming kit from the dresser. Well used and well stocked, it was a fairly extensive kit, filled with items he'd collected over years of training stallions. He filled the washing bowl with the frigid water from the carafe, and, balancing the items in his hands, he returned to his pet's side, laying out everything he would need for a good bath. Bottles of various colours and shapes were lined up next to the washing bowl, as were brushes, a sponge, and a soft towel.

The grooming process began with the removal of the leather harness from Ray's chest. Like all his accouterments, it had been created to Ben’s specifications by the best leathersmiths in Canada. A series of buckles held the miscellaneous straps firmly in place and allowed the whole to be adjusted for stallions of varying size. It was waterproofed for easy cleanup, and the inner edges were lined with a softer pigskin to protect sensitive flesh and prevent chaffing. The leather was so thin it blended almost perfectly with his skin’s surface, as though they were painted on. The item was not simply decorative; tightened to restrict the beast's breathing, the corset-like harness reminded a stallion-in-training who was in charge.

The buckles came open with a pull and a push, and the entire apparatus fell to the floor. Carelessly it was tossed into a corner--Ben’s hands were more interested in massaging the bared skin than untangling the leather straps. Let the servants handle that clean up--this one was all his. Against his palms the tapered sides expanded in the first completely unfettered breath this beast had had in a week. The flesh came to life with his strokes, twitching, expanding, stretching, and capitulating in unconscious grace. Every mark was traced and tortured, teasing shivers and moans with his attentions. The oldest marks were almost faded, but the late evening’s punishment blazed livid red from the flesh of his buttocks. Each jagged laceration Benton graced with a brush of his lips, gentle and possessive.

Benton sat back, moving to a comfortable position on one bended knee beside his soiled pet as he continued his tactile examination. One-handed, Ben took up the sponge and held it beneath the water to wet and soften it as his other hand explored the springy patch of hair at the center of Ray's chest. The dried semen was partially reconstituted with the stallion’s perspiration, which made the soft hairs sticky-slick with a surprisingly pleasant sensation. He played there at leisure as he let the sponge saturate with water, giving it a squeeze to make sure it was fully soaked.

When the nipples under his palm began to pebble, Ben interrupted his play to concentrate on bathing. Lifting the sponge high above the water, he let the largesse of runoff fall back into the bowl before holding it above the beast’s back. Filled with window-chilled water, the sponge dripped fat droplets of moisture onto the abused skin as he softly squeezed it from high above. The first drops landed along Ray's bruised spine, and he writhed to avoid the chill. Tired, chained, and weighted, the stallion could only rock back and forth as the cold shower moved in random over his skin.

It was a shock at first, but the cold water warmed to his body temperature, easing the burn of his lashes. Ray relaxed as the second shower of chill drops fell like an early spring shower. Water ran over his skull, mixing with his sweat to sting his eyes and his ravaged lips. A pink tongue tasted the sweet draft, then his head fell back to let the rain run over his face. Half-smiling, Ray opened his mouth and swallowed the cool liquid that fell from above. Benton obliged his pet by squeezing the next spongeful over his mouth, most of it running down his chin and across the shallow dip of his eyes. The delicate skin of his eyelids fluttered against the pats of water, so Ben soothed them with a brush of his thumb. A brief movement of brushstroke lashes, and emerald eyes filled of venom blinked opened.

“Forgot I was here?” Ben asked rhetorically. He brushed the wet sponge slowly across a cheekbone, cleansing the stains from its smooth surface. “My pet, I will never leave you.” His lips found the scrubbed skin sweet for its lack of grime, sweeter still when at first Ray didn’t turn away from the kiss. He allowed the beast to shy, for now, to wet the sponge again. His didn't have much time to play. In a single swipe, Ben covered Ray’s skull and face with water, removing the last of the chocolate-semen streaks. The natural sponge held much water, and most of it was deposited upon his skin in an unexpected deluge. The animal choked and reared, flinging droplets from eyes with a violent shake. He panted heavily against the liquid streaming into his mouth, but refrained from speaking the retort on the edge of his still human tongue. Ben paid this no heed; instead he opted to scrub the neck before he could duck away from the sponge again. He got in a good pass before Ray scrunched his neck, his nose wrinkling in irritation at the forced bath.

Ben gave the arms only a fleeting glance as his touch flowed down from his shoulders, not wanting to wet the leather gloves. He covered both limbs before retouching the sponge. The glistening expanse of wet and bruised skin on his back made Ben giddy with indecision--where to start?--so he reserved the area for the last. Ray stiffened when he ran the sponge across the bottom of his foot, and something that might have been a suppressed giggle was cut short and turned into a recoiling snort. The same reaction came at the back of his bent knees. Ben brought the sponge feather-like against the same spot several times; each time the same sound. When he applied his tongue to the task, he had an enchanting view of the heavy sac swing against Ray's swelling cock as more of the laughing sound filled his ears. He followed with his tongue the sponge up the back of his thigh, greedily drinking the water from the stallion’s sweet skin as he circled the wet sponge around Ray's thigh. As he finished one leg, he repeated the process on the other, ending at last on the well-beaten flesh of his ass.

The blood-sweat-semen mixture came off surprisingly easily from the fresh welts on his ass. It was vaguely disappointing not to have to scrub it off; all the same he cleansed the wounds well with the water. Even the soft sea sponge abraded the few cuts and welts, and the ringing sound of worrying hooves chimed and echoed in the room. Ben placed a soothing kiss on each cheek before finishing. He rinsed the sponge several times in the bowl until it was fairly cleaned, and in great swaths he rinsed off the red-striped globes until they glittered in the morning sun.

The wrung out sponge soaked up the puddled water on Ray’s back, absorbing the sweat as it cooled the yellowing lash marks. Ben rubbed the skin until the creased marks of the restraining harness vanished. Ray bowed his spine away from the slightly abrasive scrubbing, but when the sponge slipped around his body to his stomach, he arched like a spooked cat. Moving up from stomach to clavicle, Benton petted his stallion clean of the sticky seed clinging to his matted hair.

Setting the sponge in the waterbowl, Ben chose the bristle brush from the selection of brushes lined up outside his kit. The ornate silver handle curved perfectly in his palm. He hefted the heavy silver brush in his hand, testing the weight and slapping it against his palm. Ray jerked at the sound of metal hitting flesh before realizing he wasn't the one being hit. Yet. His body quivered at the implied threat.

Ben ran the back of the smooth silver head along Ray’s side, sliding it across the evaporating water. The ribs hitched as the metal tickled each in turn. He drew it in leisurely circles around his buttocks, giving a slight tap to torment the beast. “I could hurt you now, my pet,” Ben spoke offhandedly, “or I could make you feel good. It is at my discretion.” The undeniable truth of the statement was the crux of the training, and hardly needed speaking, but the moment demanded to be taken advantage of to the fullest. At his most frightened, his pet was most responsive.

Ben drew the back of the hairbrush over the lightly furred sac so neatly framed by Ray’s thighs. “I can give you pleasure, or I can give you pain, stallion. All you need to do is obey. Don't disappoint me.” He pulled his hand away swiftly, causing Ray to tense as though in anticipation of a vicious blow. The blow did not land as he expected; instead, the harsh slap became a soft scratch-and-pull through the curls of his pubic hair. Every time the bristles nudged the root of his organ, Ray moaned deep from inside his chest, more of a growl than a rumble. The sound was intensely erotic; it decreased when Ben moved up through the lush chest hair and increased when he swooped down for teasing brushes against his leaking erection. He groomed the silky hair to sleek, smooth fur.

When Ben sensed his beast was near the edge of no return, he retired the brush to the grooming kit. Ray tossed his head back, pleading with his eyes in dumb desperation for orgasm. Ben pressed a chaste kiss to his temple, then wrapped Ray's engorged penis with the cold sponge.

Ray screamed in shock, losing the edge of his ardor with the unkind icy grip. “You don’t come unless I give you permission, pet,” Ben spoke with cold dissatisfaction over his stallion's mewling. He waited until Ray nodded his head before he let loose his hard grasp. His erection still hung hard, but was somewhat less firm with the unwanted cold shower. In a negligent gesture, the sponge was thrown down into the bowl and pushed off to the side. Ben placed a single hand on Ray’s chest, his other mirroring the touch on his back. A firm pressure, and Ray sat back on his heels, his heavy arms resting against his thighs.

Ben clicked his tongue, taking a new cock ring from the kit. “I had hoped I wouldn’t have to use this, Ray. You’ve disappointed me.” The fear in his eyes was enough to give Benton a view into his little mind. “This won’t keep you completely from coming like the chastiser," he replied to the unasked question. "It will keep you hard, but controlling your orgasm is all up to you. You need to learn control.” In one hand Ben cupped Ray’s ballsac, holding it close to his shaft; it took only seconds to wrap the strap around the base of his genitals. As the buckle was sealed tightly, Ray moaned piteously.

“Poor baby,” Ben cooed as he stroked his cock into new, painfully erect life. Ray shook his head as though negating his arousal, but when Ben removed his touches he bit his bottom lip in frustration. "Let's take care of those cuts, shall we?" Ben thumbed Ray's lip out from under the sharp line of his teeth, morphing the soft touch into a short neck massage before he took a firm grasp of the back of his neck. He kept his face impassive, but the force he exerted against Ray's neck spoke of his earlier annoyance at Ray's lack of control. The steady pressure forced the stallion's head forward until his forehead rested on the hardwood. Ray's hoofed hands rested to either side of his head as he placed his weight on his elbows, and his ass wavered unprotected in the cold air.

Moving to the back, Ben admired how the cockring drew up his testicles, leaving the strip of smooth skin exposed. The back of his knuckles agreed with opined softness as he rubbed them against the delicate flesh. One of the deeper cuts was still bleeding after its bath, and Ben's fingers came away slightly red by the trickling liquid. The crop only broke the skin in a few placed, but the deep marks would leave scars. Frowning, he picked up a small brown bottle from the selection he'd set out from his kit.

The yellowish liquid inside stung Ben's nose with its pleasant, astringent odor. It smelled wonderfully woodsy on his fingers as he dabbed them against the lid. It tingled on his skin as it evaporated, leaving his skin cool and sensitive. The oil was an imported extract which worked wonders on cuts, preventing infection and helping wounds heal with little scarring. Benton wet a corner of the towel with the liquid, leaving a slightly tea-coloured stain on the white cloth.

Gently he touched the deepest of the seeping cuts with the soft cloth, and Ray shrieked shrilly at the stinging pain. He tried to move away from the pain, but his ankles, cuffed securely, screamed in protest, abrading the thin skin. Now wet, the soft terrycloth scraped roughly against his wounds, and as Benton anointed every bruise and cut with the stinging oil, Ray cried out, his body contorting in pain, his futile attempts at escape further chafing his ankles.

The sun was fully risen in the Canadian sky, and time was short. It would be rude--not to mention embarrassing--to keep his guests waiting because his pet had further injured himself, so Ben tried to calm his beast. He set aside the cloth and knelt in front of him, pulling the sobbing stallion up into his embrace. He held him tightly to his chest to prevent him from hurting himself with his struggles. Ray continued to fight against his leg bonds, trying to escape the persistent burning of the disinfectant. He leaned stiffly against Ben's chest, his heavy hands weighing down his entire upper body.

Benton started stroking from the top of Ray's head to the base of his spine. The stallion shivered under his petting, refusing to calm while the agent still worked at the welts on his ass. He surged upwards against Ben's embrace as the oil stung and bit his delicate flesh. "Ray. Calm down," he spoke in deep, soothing tones. "I know you can take this. You've taken so much worse already, my pet. Don't disappoint me." He turned the last of his assurances into a threat, unveiled and uncompromised. Ben would not have his pride in his newly broken prize be disproved. He doesn't fail.

Ben laid his head against Ray's, rubbing his cheek against the short-shorn mane. "You can handle this, Ray," he spoke directly into his ear, nudging against his jaw with his nose. Feeling blindly, Ben found the bottle and wet his fingers with the astringent inside. He didn't touch the ruined skin, opting instead to draw concentric circles at the small of Ray's back. Even on unbroken skin the undiluted essence burned slightly. Ray didn't relax, but he ceased his useless struggles to shiver and suffer under Ben's competent hand, his face crushed into his master's shoulder. Ben gathered more liquid, returning to lighter circles on the well-traveled skin. Deciding that the time was right, he simultaneously bit the gentle lobe of Ray's ear while anointing a large swath of abused tissue. Trapped within the two sensations, Ray undulated between arching and bowing his spine until the pressure at his ear enticed him to still lest he lose the patch of skin held between Benton's teeth.

Ben sucked distractingly at the ear in his mouth, laving the whorls with his tongue as he purred deep in his chest. He slowly thrusted his leather-encased groin against Ray's returning erection, giving the beast pleasure as he gave him pain. Another dripping swipe of healing liquid, another distracting bite, another instinctive shudder. A third pass to be sure that he had bathed every cut, and Benton brought his hand back up to rest comfortingly between Ray's shoulderblades. With a few final licks, Ben released the captive ear to tilt Ray's head up. The tears had stopped, but his green eyes shimmered.

He graced the pretty emerald orbs with soft kisses before he released his pet. "Such a good boy." In a smooth motion, he stood, then moved to rest on his knees behind Ray. "Down, pet," he commanded, tapping Ray's outer thigh. Shaking slightly, the stallion flexed his tired arms and lowered himself onto his hooves and knees. The jagged stripes glistened with the tart oil but were no longer bleeding. The evaporating liquid filled the air with an enticing scent.

Bending near, Benton ran his tongue over the tiny line of spilt blood he had smeared along his stallion's perineum. The skin was soft and salty with the blood, and after cleaning it with his tongue Ben nipped at the sensitive tissue with lip-covered teeth, not leaving any marks. His nose nudged the musk of his pet's anus, pushing against the tightened spincter. Ray smelled so good--the blood, the oil, his own animal scent--it made Benton hungry for more.

From Ray’s vulnerable position, it was difficult to tense against the hands that parted his buttocks, the delicate touches that tortured his senses with unwanted pleasure. He whimpered softly as Ben nipped his way up to the hole. The puckered flesh kissed Benton's lip when he wrapped his mouth around it, and softly he sucked the tender edge inside his mouth, opening his stallion's anus to his explorations. There Ben found evidence of their earlier coupling clinging to the inner edge of the muscle. Flicking his tongue along the inside of the asslip, Ben tasted himself on his stallion--the thick saltiness of his come. It was only a small amount that had drizzled out, so Ben stabbed deep inside to hunt for more.

Ray bucked hard away the insistent tongue, moving a few inches forward before Benton locked an arm like an iron band around his thighs. Roughly he pulled his stallion in closer, burying his face into the heaven that called him. The resistance was slight before he pushed through the barrier, then the tight muscle squeezed his tongue in a welcoming hug. Deeper he pushed his face into the soft musky crevice, kissing away the tension until he could easily slip his tongue in and out of his anus in a leisurely fucking motion. The stallion tasted so good. Benton laughed deep in his throat, vibrating inside as Ray shivered in desire. Another laugh, and Ray was pressing back into the pleasuring mouth, begging for more.

Benton removed his face from the tangy skin and laughed out loud as the pretty ass danced for him like a harem girl begging to be taken. "So eager, my stallion," Ben growled half-mocking. He watched the erection grow pulsatingly hard, swinging heavily  
between his thighs as Ray moved. The tiny pucker shimmered with saliva.

Ben ran an index finger around the opening. Not so tight anymore. Easily he slipped inside, twisting his finger to widen the hole more. It was slick where his tongue had reached deep, and he spread more of his spit to make it even slicker. His pet grunted as he pressed deeper than his tongue, but not as deep or as rough his cock. He thrust and rolled his finger until the hole was dry from his movements.

Withdrawing his digit, Benton opened a second bottle from his selection. The blue vial contained almond oil mixed with a special lubricant. It's nutty scent blended perfectly with the woody astringent, making Ben's mouth water with desire. He drizzled the oil over the curving crease of Ray's ass, then he poured a generous amount on his palm. He rubbed his hands together, thoroughly spreading the liquid until both his hands were slick before he again pried apart the cheeks.

This time he pressed two fingers inside. They slipped inside with no protest, the oil making it easy to penetrate the tight hole. When Ray's hips began to roll with the thrusting, he rotated his fingers, hooking them to hit that special spot inside. Ray howled and thrust back, hard, driving the two digits as far inside as Ben's hand would allow. Ben pulled out and with three fingers shoved back in, diving straight for that spot, making Ray moan. He rotated his fingers, pressing arhythmically against the pleasure gland until his pet was loose and wild.

With no trouble Benton added the fourth finger, speeding up the rhythm of his stretching, keeping an almost constant, maddening pressure on his prostate as he twisted and thrust. A steady stream of animal noises was falling from his pet's mouth as his hips rolled and strove to swallow more of the pleasuring hand. Happy to oblige, Benton folded his hand together, pressing his thumb into his palm and pushed upwards hard. The stretched muscle strained against his wide knuckles, fighting to take his fist even as it refused to let him inside. Taken from one extreme to another so many times this night, Ray was insane with sensation, gasping for breath as he tried to consume the invader, no longer thinking clear enough to even want to fight against the invasion.

Benton brought his other hand to the base of Ray's spine, just above the swell of his buttocks. He pushed down, urging the muscles to relax under his massaging grip. "Easy, Ray," he directed, determined to push this stallion to the limit. "Easy boy. Just push out." Ben bent forward to kiss the strained hole, his lips sliding over the sweet oil. "Push out."

The moment suspended on a breath, then with a keening wail Ben's entire hand slide inside, stopping only at the tapered wrist. Ray sobbed at the unfamiliar sensation, and his entire body stiffened, as though he were not sure whether it was pain or pleasure, whether he should pull away or push back. Benton wiggled his imbedded fingers, tickling the smooth walls from the inside as he massaged the strained back from the outside. Ray must have come to a decision that it was pleasure, and he tentatively rolled his hips around the bulky invader. The tight velvet glove of his inner walls undulatingly caressed Benton's hand.

Benton pulled out his hand until the hard ridge of his knuckles strained against the opening. Twisting his wrist, he cupped his palm up and poured more oil onto his slick skin. Then he pushed back inside, stretching the hole wider, depositing and spreading the liquid around the smooth walls. Ray groaned as every tiny movement stretched and tormented his nerves with confused sensuality. Benton began to push in deeper, wondering just how far he could stretch this stallion on his first try. With excruciating slowness, his arm slide in deeper, past his wrist, moving up to his forearm.

A knock on the door broke Ben's concentration, and he pulled his hand out of the glove of his pet's bowels. Ray cried out when the large hand suddenly disappeared from his ass, but Benton quieted him with a light slap on the flank before answering the door.

It was Louis. "The Prince is awake, my lord, and requests the morning's entertainment," he relayed his message with a polite bow, averting his gaze from the moaning man-beast chained to the floor.

Ben wiped at the line of perspiration on his forehead with the back of his forearm. For a moment, he had forgotten the Prince. He had forgotten Renny. The entire world had disappeared the moment he'd tasted the sweet tang of his stallion's ass.

Benton turned away from his servant to glance down fondly on his pet. The stretched hole of his anus remained opened slightly, though his natural muscular contractions would again close it. Ray's eyes were closed as he rocked slightly, completely overwhelmed by the sensations still clawing at his nerve endings. Ray was so beautiful.

"Tell the Prince that the stallion is ready," Benton commanded his servant. "Tell him the entertainment will be in the main parlor in fifteen minutes."


End file.
